


【米英】遠行／Far Away

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [46]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英｜少量國人組－被祝福也好，被詛咒也好，我還想和你一起看更多的天空與海洋，聽風雨和海浪的聲響，見證更多的生態與文明，如過去一樣承擔相似的喜悅和痛苦。美國的額頭貼上了他的臉頰，觸感溫熱。「你的眼睛，跟下過雨的森林似的。」他這麼說。「……」英國一瞬間分辨不出這句話的性質，是偶爾冒出的浪漫情話，還是對方回憶中的哪個片段被觸發的懷舊。「要一直看著我哦，亞瑟。」「……嗯。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), USUK
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 8





	【米英】遠行／Far Away

**遠行／Far Away**

偶爾會有那麼些瞬間，英國會不敢看美國的眼睛。

美國的眼睛是晴朗天空的顏色，大多數時候藍得清澈；但在他心情不快的時候，那雙眼睛會變得像深不見底的冰湖一樣，陰冷且駭人。

從昏沉沉的睡眠中睜開眼睛就迎上那樣的眼神，英國第一時間下意識地側頭避開，下一秒臉頰就被美國人寬厚的手掌捏住扭了回來——以對方的力道來說動作是極輕柔的。

英國人無奈地努了努嘴，只好直直地對上那雙此刻看不清醞釀著什麼情緒的雙眼。他心想自己過去應該也有許多展露過類似神情的時刻——當然具體是哪一世紀哪一年他已經記不清了——但碰上那樣的時刻，美國似乎並不會像現在的自己這樣，會有這樣短暫的、不想直視對方的時刻。

美國和他，終究還是很不同的。

注意到英國那雙綠色眼睛因沮喪而變得黯淡，美國先開口打破了沉默：「你睡覺的時候太安靜了，像死了一樣。」語氣聽上去很不高興。

「你這傢伙……」英國皺了皺眉，反駁道，「……好歹說是『長眠』之類的吧。」

「我還以為是英國——」美國人抬起手在空氣中比劃了一下，示意他指的是地理位置意義上的英國領土，「——那邊出了什麼狀況。」

英國一下子就愣了。他用力眨了幾下眼，才抬起手揉上對方那濃金色的頭髮，語氣平靜：「那也不至於你露出那種表情嘛。」

「什麼表情？」美國反問，腦袋垂了下來擱在他單薄的肩膀上。

「嗯……一副要尋仇的樣子，」英國揶揄地笑起來，「雖然我知道你不會。」

「那可說不定。」美國的聲音隔著衣服的布料傳來，有點沉悶。

「你不會那樣做的，美利堅合眾國。」英國鄭重地重複了一遍，咬了咬嘴唇，然後不說話了。

美國卻猛地抬起頭來，盯著英國人嚴肅的表情看了一陣，問：「你真那麼覺得？」明亮的藍眼睛裡是幾分認真和幾分戲謔，原先放在對方臉側的溫熱手掌開始不安分地滑向他的脖頸和鎖骨。

英國嘆了口氣，由著對方上下其手了一陣才撥開那隻肆無忌憚的手，然後從略為狹窄的房車床鋪上坐起，「刷」地拉開了側邊的遮光簾。車窗外是橘黃色的天和蛋黃一般色澤濃郁的落日，顯然已是黃昏。

「我們到哪裡了？」

「95號國道上的補給站，大概還有三個小時車程。我已經把房車水箱裝滿，等你醒來我們就下車去補充物資。」但凡認真起來就行動力和效率驚人的青年站起身，順手指了下窗外不遠處那個碩大的超商招牌。

—

從華盛頓.D.C前往佛羅里達州肯尼迪航天中心的路途並不近，但美國既有設備又有豐富的長途駕駛經驗還有著超人一般的體力，因此在他說要帶英國去看載人航天火箭發射的時候，年長國家僅僅驚訝了片刻，隨口就答應下來了。

美國為這次遠行準備的房車很寬敞。駕駛者雖然看著像是橫衝直撞的性格，但實際開起車來卻很穩妥，於是原本只打算在後邊床鋪小憩半個小時的英國，愣是在那規律的搖晃裡睡了紮紮實實的三個小時。

除去剛醒來時碰上美國那持續不到兩分鐘的冷酷表情，他們的路程可以說是一路順遂。

美國先一步下車到超商去補充物資的期間，英國慢悠悠地伸了個懶腰，在衛生間洗漱好，換上質地清爽的淺色麻襯衫和八分褲，穿著樂福鞋下了車。迎面而來的是佛羅里達夏季常有的濕潤海風，好在到了入夜時分已經不再灼熱。

英國青年朝著超商旁那家裝飾頗雅緻的咖啡店走去時，美國人已經從超商裡扛著幾個碩大的箱子走了出來，朝他喊道：「都搞定了哦！」

看著對方若無其事地展示怪力的模樣，英國用力地翻了個白眼：「你這笨蛋！誰會用這麼巨大的箱子來裝物資啊？」

「發射中心到時候可顧不上我們，得我們自己準備好一切嘛。」美國人將箱子扔在咖啡店門口旁，招手示意英國走近，「而且還要預防龍捲風。」

「哈——？」

「哈哈哈，這裡可是佛羅里達！」美國青年大笑起來，又補了句，「你要是不那麼囉嗦的話，粗眉毛會顯得更可愛的。」話題轉換得突然。在英國還沒來得及臉紅的時候，他直接拉著對方的手走進了咖啡店。

烘培咖啡豆的濃郁香氣撲面而來，店鋪裝潢的色彩素雅，但餐牌和餐具的款式都很精巧，環境也收拾得乾淨，只是這個時間點除去他們沒有其他客人，唯有那位正在清潔櫃檯的黑人女性顯示出目前還是營業狀態。

英國正要上前去看餐單，美國卻倒退了幾步回去再看了眼店名，確認之後才大步邁到櫃檯前。

「女士，晚上好！」美國青年大聲地朝對方打招呼，笑著說，「原來已經裝修好了啊。」

大概是店主的女性顯然之前就注意到兩人的身影，卻是這時才正眼打量他們，她的眼光在美國身上停留了好一陣，眼睛亮了起來：「啊——果然是你。」眼光掃過英國人時，明快的笑容變得更有深意。

「……你們認識？」英國疑惑地看著對話似乎連接不上的兩人。

「第一次正式見面！」黑人女性朝英國青年點了點頭，「我家老爺子說過，他有個相熟的朋友每年夏天都會跑來。」她操著一口顯著的南部口音，語速也是飛快，「還特別吩咐一定要為他準備我們的招牌三明治，加大份量。」

美國上身直接倚在櫃檯上，臉上似笑非笑：「他最近還好嗎？」

「非常硬朗，還能活很多年——當然跟你比差得遠了。」女性快速地操作著咖啡機和烤吐司機，語氣平淡得如同在閒話家常，倒是站在一旁的英國驚訝地朝美國睜圓了眼睛，對方回給他一個老神在在的笑容。

店主將熱咖啡推到美國面前，轉身進了後廚房，一會兒後端著杯熱紅茶放到英國面前，笑著說：「這是特別進口的大吉嶺紅茶，終於有機會向行家展示了。」也沒等英國回應，便轉身開始給烤好的吐司片裝填餡料。

英國小聲地朝那忙碌的背影說了句「謝謝」，才端起茶杯。

茶多酚的氣味總是怡人的，他啜了幾口茶，覺得心情瞬間輕快起來。美國靠到他肩旁，笑嘻嘻地說：「事先聲明，我只跟那老頭提過將來可能會帶『英國伴侶』一起來，其他的可沒多說。」

「每年都會出現、但外表卻完全沒有變化的傢伙，說不說都一樣可疑吧。」

「反正也算不上什麼秘密，知道的人總會知道的。我跟這家老爺子是在越南認識的，他回國退伍之後我們一起蓋了這家店——所以嘛。」美國聳了聳肩，將手上的咖啡一飲而盡。

「……」英國於是不再言語。

空間裡只剩下店主準備食物時的盤碟碰撞聲響和緩慢的音樂聲，放的似乎是上世紀70年代流行的爵士樂。

英國心想上一次聽這類音樂，大概是十年前到白宮參加晚宴時，美國的前一任上司邀請的黑人樂隊在白宮東宴會廳奏響的舞曲。再上一次，則已經是更久遠的年代了，久遠到美國和他的關係還只是盟友級別的基本互信偶爾存疑、總體來說不咸不淡的程度。

跟如今是不一樣的。

跟如今這樣的擁抱、溫存和心照不宣……非常地不一樣。

他仍在漫不經心地回想，店主已走上前來，將裝滿食物的大紙袋推到他們面前：「這裡面是我們家特製的巨無霸三明治，有牛肉芝士、熏烤雞肉、吞拿魚沙拉和素食的藜麥蔬菜口味。」她自豪地逐一介紹，又從櫃檯後拿出個小紙袋一併遞給美國，「還有店裡招牌的花生醬果仁甜甜圈，就剩最後三個，也送給你們。」

英國瞪著眼睛打量那些份量驚人的食物，回過神後趕緊道謝：「感謝你，我們真是太幸運了。」是極有禮貌的語調。

「我們店從不會怠慢老朋友的！」店長看上去心情大好，朝他笑時露出一口潔白的牙齒。

美國直接伸手從紙袋裡挖出個三明治送進嘴裡，英國用力瞪了他一眼：「笨蛋——在女士面前起碼保持基本的紳士風度！」

年輕國家一臉無辜地咀嚼著食物：「喂喂，我今天可是消耗了不少體力啊。」

店長一臉樂呵地看著他們：「真奇怪啊，我也從沒見過你，卻一眼就知道你是誰了。」

英國對上她友善的視線，一瞬間卻是不知所措：「啊……是，是嗎。」

「哈哈，別害羞嘛，」女性的手掌跨過櫃檯來拍上青年的肩膀，力度深厚得讓英國懷疑如果武力對峙的話自己未必能打得過對方，「陪著這個亂來的男人很辛苦吧。」她毫不客氣地指了指美國。

美國快速地嚥下嘴裡的食物，正想反駁，英國卻先結結巴巴地答了句：「並沒有那回事。」白皙的臉頰飄起一陣遮掩不了的紅暈。

被自己的國民知曉身份是一回事，被美國國民知曉身份以及他和美國之間的關係，則是另一回事了。然而即便羞赧，他卻只想給予知曉他們身份的國民誠實的回答。

在長久的歲月裡和美國共處，陪在這個大起大落的男人身旁，他們共同經歷過諸多波折，諸多煩惱和頭痛，但無論是英格蘭的國家意志、或是亞瑟.柯克蘭的個人意志，是他選擇了留在這個人身旁，從美國——也是名為「阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯」的青年身上獲得了百年份的情感——喜悅的、傷感的、徬徨的、堅定的。他從不感到後悔，從不覺得那是「辛苦」。

美國瞄了眼英國努力維持平靜的側臉，視線朝下發現對方不知何時攥起了拳頭，他於是伸出右手將那些蜷縮的手指一根一根地掰開，悉數握進自己的掌心。

黑人女性看了眼他們握在一起的手，眼神柔和起來，對英國說：「謝謝你一直陪著他。」便將食物紙袋塞進美國懷裡，揚了揚手，「歡迎再次光臨，美國，還有可愛的英國先生。」

美國也無意再逗留，拉起安靜的英國往外走：「謝謝款待，明年見！」

—

行駛在國道上的車流比往常更為稀少。

得益於此，美國開車的神態比平常更放鬆一些——當然這傢伙大多時候都是從容不迫的模樣。

英國小小地腹誹了一下，開始小口咬起那份尺寸明顯比其他幾款口味更小、彷彿專門為他準備的藜麥蔬菜三明治。雖是素食口味，但搭配的醬汁和香辛料用得充分，因此吃起來並不寡淡。

窗外飛快地閃過了指向航天中心的路牌，遠處的小長條發光體大概是建築群和火箭。距離目的地已經不遠，美國的車速比偶爾掠過他們的其他車輛慢些，窗外的照明成了斷斷續續的線條，在他臉上忽明忽暗地閃過。

「難得你會那麼誠實。」年輕國家這麼說著，伸手從食物紙袋裡拿出個甜甜圈，叼到嘴裡。

英國知道他指的是不久前在咖啡店的事，停下了進食的動作：「那種狀況……誰知道該作出什麼反應才好。」

年輕國家得意地笑起來，額上那神氣的南塔基島跟著晃了一下：「我很高興哦，有被祝福的感覺。」

年長國家看著對方將甜甜圈全部吞下，那嘴角是帶著傲慢的上揚，只憋出了一句：「……傻死了。」

他當然並不真的認為美國傻，他認識的美國既口無遮攔又豁達，既開朗又目中無人，既有大意也有失控的時刻，總之是個複雜得難以用一個詞語概括的男人。真要說「傻」的地方，大概是這傢伙會魯莽地冒險，會點燃無法撲滅的大火，毫不在意地將自己那些傲慢和缺點暴露出來，彷彿來自外界的批評對他無從干擾似的。

可是這世界上，真的存在不受干擾、不被傷害的事物嗎。即便是國家——不如說，尤其是國家，有哪個不曾傷害過他人、又被傷害過呢。

英國凝視著美國那輪廓分明的側臉，說：「如果我說不想一起來的話……」

「你會來的。」美國的語氣乾脆，「上一次從美國本土發射載人航天火箭已經很多年了，你也很感興趣吧？」

英國輕哼了一聲，並不否認：「明明不久之前才辦了登月50週年紀念吧。」

「哦，那個啊，」美國專心地注視著前方，「畢竟是過去式了嘛。」

人類彷彿就是如此，反复進行著那些名為探索的工程：衝出大氣層，登上月球，建立太空站，探索火星……成功的話便將經驗複製，失敗的話再重來，就那樣以前進三步後退兩步的步伐與國家一同演變。成功的時候自然倍感驕傲和歡欣，並隨之收穫政治或金錢上的利益，然而若是不幸裹挾在那些失敗的過程中，付出的代價則沉重得連他們這些名為「國家」的存在，也會感到喘不過氣來。

但也正因為是「國家」，他們比一般人有更漫長的時間去消化那些沉重的痛楚；而作為走向文明的國家，有更多的空間去悔悟各種「後知後覺」，去一點點修正偏離的軌道⋯⋯這已經是許多人類甚至部分同類無法擁有的特殊待遇了。 

——何其局限，又何其幸運。 

「無論目的地是哪裡，」美國飛快地掃了眼英國沉默的臉，「你都會跟我一起的吧？」聲音比先前輕了許多。

英國的心裡一陣柔軟，他將手覆上美國放在方向盤上的手背——有那麼一瞬間竟有種歷史的流動就凝聚在指尖的錯覺——然後很快鬆開了手，低聲說：「當然了……笨蛋。」

下一秒鐘美國的手指已經飛快地打上緊急燈，匆匆地將房車停靠在路旁。

「……怎麼了？」年長國家疑惑地望著他。

「因為要安全駕駛，」年輕國家解開安全帶，手掌扣住英國人纖細的脖頸，「但我現在超想吻你。」說著開始舔舐他的嘴唇，幾秒鐘後舌頭便侵略一般地探入他的口腔。

房車引擎的震動和熱度從腳底傳遞上來，英國人感覺額頭和臉頰都開始發熱，他掙扎著睜開雙眼，翡翠綠的眼睛裡一片溫潤，他的手靠著美國的胸口，手掌下方青年的心臟跳動得有力。

「你真的覺得……那是『祝福』嗎？」直到兩人的唇舌依依不捨地分開，英國才喘著氣小聲問。

「就算不是，也無所謂吧。」美國朝他眨眨眼，在英國人的鼻尖又吻了一下，咧開嘴角笑了起來。

英國看著眼鏡片下的那雙眼睛，此時既不像藍天，也不像冰湖，而是如同窗外那鈷藍色的星空，閃亮又溫柔地包圍著他。他感到眼角一熱，卻跟著笑了起來。

被祝福也好，被詛咒也好，我還想和你一起看更多的天空與海洋，聽風雨和海浪的聲響，見證更多的生態與文明，如過去一樣承擔相似的喜悅和痛苦。

美國的額頭貼上了他的臉頰，觸感溫熱。

「你的眼睛，跟下過雨的森林似的。」他這麼說。

「……」英國一瞬間分辨不出這句話的性質，是偶爾冒出的浪漫情話，還是對方回憶中的哪個片段被觸發的懷舊。

「要一直看著我哦，亞瑟。」

「……嗯。」

回憶的倉庫隨著年月堆得越來越滿，而你在其中，我不再恐懼也不再寂寞。

無人知曉最終會通向何處，那就先前往我們能到達的地方吧。

即便外面是漫長黑夜。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 繼續走向遠方的兩人。
> 
> 2\. 美國Space X公司與NASA合作，定在2020年5月底從美國本土發射載人航天火箭到宇宙空間站，過去的慣例都是從中亞起飛。
> 
> 3\. 一點題外話，最近開始進行＜Promare＞小說再錄本的製作，會是繁體版本。如果過程順利，之後會考慮做米英小說再錄本２，收錄2018年秋之後的作品。


End file.
